1. Field of the Description
The invention relates to an apparatus for the pretreatment and subsequent conveying, plastification or agglomeration of plastics.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art reveals numerous similar apparatuses of varying design, comprising a receiver or cutter compactor for the comminution, heating, softening and treatment of a plastics material to be recycled, and also, attached thereto, a conveyor or extruder for the melting of the material thus prepared. The aim here is to obtain a final product of the highest possible quality, mostly in the form of pellets.
By way of example, EP 123 771 or EP 303 929 describe apparatuses with a receiver and, attached thereto, an extruder, where the plastics material introduced into the receiver is comminuted through rotation of the comminution and mixing implements and is fluidized, and is simultaneously heated by the energy introduced. A mixture with sufficiently good thermal homogeneity is thus formed. This mixture is discharged after an appropriate residence time from the receiver into the screw-based extruder, and is conveyed and, during this process, plastified or melted. The arrangement here has the screw-based extruder approximately at the level of the comminution implements. The softened plastics particles are thus actively forced or stuffed into the extruder by the mixing implements.